


Youth

by undertaker_enthusiast



Series: Cliche Love Stories [1]
Category: K-Rock, K-pop, The Rose (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Woosung | Sammy, Soft Lee Hajoon | Dylan, Soft Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff, Soft Park Dojoon | Leo, Teenagers, Vague sexual contect, dreamy, hhhhHHHHH, kind of, soft boyfriends, this is a mess, uwu, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertaker_enthusiast/pseuds/undertaker_enthusiast
Summary: Their childhood was filled with playing outside so much their parents thought they'd never see them inside. Running around in the neighborhood of four houses and enjoying the snow, rain, sun and everything in between.-Now, almost done with high school, they realize how much they love each other.





	Youth

Their childhood was filled with playing outside so much their parents thought they'd never see them inside. Running around in the neighborhood of four houses and enjoying the snow, rain, sun and everything in between.

Jaehyeong was 11 when he discovered his passion. He ran around the neighborhood, taking pictures of everything. Those pretty flowers that bloomed in the late Winter, falling leaves, Woosung, Hajoon, Dojoon. He loved everything about the Earth. He loved his friends, his life. A pastel blue polaroid camera sat on his shelf surrounded by his favorite photos he took. Woosung playing in the snow that one Winter where it snowed the most it had in years. Dojoon laying down in the grass, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Poppies, chrysanthemums, forget-me-nots, and sunflowers in the background. The sun hit just right to create a beautiful glare. Hajoon was standing in the rain with his umbrella. The rain moved in a pattern around him and the stars shined bright, in contrast to the dark moon above him. There was pictures of the night sky, the streetlight behind the payphone, a white brick wall with wisteria growing through the cracks, cars speeding through the highway. 

Hajoon was 12 when he found his happiness. He sat at home, in warm pajamas, a crackling fire in the middle of Autumn, sipping on his cinnamon spice latte. Hajoon had a book in one hand. Neutral toned walls of light browns surrounded this haven. A grand piano sat in the corner of the room, untouched after the incident with his mother. There it stood, beautiful, covered in dust, seeming to mock the boy. He gave it a slight frown. The sound of soft rain and fire crackling filled his ears, soon calming him down. He stridded over to it with his lightly tousled hair, light brown slippers, turtleneck and trousers. He just stood there, staring at it, debating whether or not to play it. The painful memories came back, his mom screaming at him, his dad grabbing his arm, a comforting touch and soothing voice. He wiped of some of the dust with his sleeve. It was still as beautiful and pearly as it had been before.

Dojoon was 12 when he had his first crush. He was lying in bed, thinking about nothing and everything. You know, like he always does. He loved everything about Woosung. His long, curly, bleached hair, the soft curve of his nose, soft, rosy lips. He thought about running his fingers through his hair, feeling the silky strands of white gently passing between his fingers. He thought about kissing his soft lips, moving softly with his. He thought about tugging on his bottom lip and tugging on his hair. Running his hands up and down Woosung's sides until he hears him panting and crumbling apart beneath his touch. His rosy pink cheeks turning red as his body gives out and falls against the pillow. Staring up at him with glossy eyes and a crooked smile, looking so incredibly  _delicate._

For Woosung, his was at 13. Under the stars, bathed in the soft light of the streetlamp. They were standing next to one of the last payphones in the city, just talking. Him and Jae have been best friends since birth. They were close, but not as close as he was with the rest of his group. They kind of went on their own paths after elementary school. Woosung went to band, Jae went to choir. There was never really enough time to hang out and talk. But now, there was. It started off with "How have you been?" to "Have you moved on?" to "What would you do if I kissed you?" Woosung looked confused. Sure, he liked Jae, but did he want to kiss him? Jae cupped his face and softly caressed his cheek, sending tingles from his cheek and down his spine. Woosung closed his eyes, letting Jae do what he wanted. He leaned in closer until their lips met in the softest first kiss ever.

-

They were all at the beach. It was the summer before graduation, and they thought to go on a vacation for the first time alone. Woosung was in the driver's seat of his convertible. Hajoon was in his seat with his feet propped up on Dojoon's seat across from him. Jaehyeong had his hands up in the air, feeling the breeze hit his hands. He closed his eyes, admiring the nature around. Dojoon had his headphones plugged in, though nothing was playing in them while he scrolled through Twitter. Woosung smiled at the sight around him. His best friends, and lovers in the seats around him, the trees around them, pavement flying under his headlights as he speeded through the empty road.

In the water, the waves crashed against them. Hajoon laughed at his lovers getting knocked under again. Dojoon pulled him under too, thoroughly soaking his carefully styled hair. "Dammit Joon!" He laughed and pulled his boyfriend under water and into a kiss. Woosung laughed at the couple being so cliche, and decided to pull Jaehyeong into a kiss. With the sun just starting to set, creating a beautiful ocean of spilled purples, reds and oranges, they laid down together on the sand and watched it. Ha, how cliche, but perfect, nonetheless. As the sun sank beneath the horizon, Woosung felt himself drift off to sleep. "Hey, let's go home, yeah?"

Hajoon was in the driver's seat this time. Jaehyeong was in the passenger's seat, and thought his boyfriend couldn't look anymore perfect. He reached over to grab his hand, which was currently resting on his thigh. He intertwined their fingers. Hajoon's long and thin, Jaehyeong's short and stubby. 

Woosung and Dojoon were in the back of the convertible, having a soft cuddle session. Dojoon showed Woosung some stories he has written about them. All of them. From journeys in Hogwarts to walking along the boardwalk at night. They led to sleepless nights, kissing under the city lights, to heated makeout sessions under the night sky. Woosung showed him the songs he's written. About love, reconnecting with old friends and moving on. Mental issues going on in the world, neglect, abuse, even rape and abortions. Woosung sung one of his favorites, one he made just for them. All of them.

Because they belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Youth" by Troye Sivan, when this idea came to mind. It was intended to be shorter and not so detailed, but oh well :) I really enjoyed writing this garbage! Despite MCR blasting at full volume through my headphones, I made this soft. How?? Idfk


End file.
